


It's the things we do

by PrimalScream



Series: Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flint is a filthy filthy man, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of a prequel to my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756385">Got you under my clothes</a></p><p>Silver thinks there are too many people on their ship and Flint is filthy.</p><p>Title from the song <em>Sex City</em> by Van She</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the things we do

Silver stands at the rail and watches the water. The stars are all hidden behind dense cloud cover and he can barely see his hands in front of his face. He couldn’t stay below deck any longer listening to people tell Flint what he should do. He’s lost in thought and the hand on his shoulder makes him jump.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Flint slides up behind him and hooks his chin over Silver’s shoulder. His hands come to rest on the rail next to Silver’s sides effectively trapping him in place. Not that Silver minds.

Silver leans back into him, their bodies lining up. “Everything decided then?”

“Not by half. Everyone’s bedded down for the night and I couldn’t find you below deck. I see you sent the watch down.”

“I’m just as capable of being on watch as they are, and I knew there would be no sleeping for me tonight. I no longer sleep well alone.”

Flint places gentle kisses along Silver’s neck. Silver tilts his head and makes a noise in the back of his throat. Flint’s hands land on Silver’s hips pulling the sides of Silver’s shirt out of his pants so he can get to skin.

His fingers stroke softly over Silver’s belly before trailing up to roll Silver’s nipples between his fingers. Silver gasps when Flint tugs on them both.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

Flint hums at him before moving one hand down to cup Silver’s cock through his pants. He traces the line of slowly hardening flesh with his fingers. Once Silver is fully hard he rubs his palm back and forth, fingers curling around the sides.

“Who says I can’t finish it.” Silver can hear the smirk in his voice.

He pops the buttons on Silver’s pants and tells him, “Put your hands on the rail. Don’t move them.”

Silver can’t help the soft moan at the commanding tone in Flint’s voice. He complies immediately. Flint reaches into his pants. He bypasses Silver’s cock and takes his balls in his hand. He rubs his thumb gently over them before tugging lightly. Silver lets his eyes slip closed as goosebumps break out all over his body.

He loves the way Flint knows his body, loves the way he knows how to play it to make his blood hot. Flint runs the flat of his tongue along Silver’s neck. Silver arches into it. Flint takes his cock into his hand and strokes slowly up and down the length. He pulls the foreskin back and forth over the head, the stretch getting more difficult the harder Silver’s cock becomes.

He pulls his hand back and presents it to Silver. Silver licks across his palm and sucks his fingers until they’re practically dripping.

Flint’s hand snakes back into Silver’s pants and grips Silver’s cock tight. Silver rolls his hips up fucking Flint’s fist and Flint tightens around him. He nips Silver’s ear lobe. Flint slides his palm over the head collecting the moisture there as he strokes down again.

“I love the feel of you.” Flint whispers into his skin.

Silver shivers at the words. He reaches up and wraps his arm around Flint’s neck to bring him down into a kiss. It’s awkward and crooked but Silver doesn’t care. There’s been so little time for them lately. The ship has been filled with one visitor after another and there have been only a few opportunities for them to come together briefly like this much less fully the way Silver craves.

It’ll be another two weeks before they make landfall again. Silver thinks he might go insane before then. They’d gotten used to being careless, being able to touch and fuck whenever they chose. Now, with others occupying the ship and more importantly the Captain’s cabin they have to sneak time.

Silver’s other arm reaches back and brings Flint’s hips flush with his ass. Flint rubs against him for a few seconds before redoubling his efforts with Silver’s cock.

“I miss having you in me.”

Silver feels Flint’s breath catch. He moans as Flint strokes over the head of his cock, nail catching on the slit. Flint’s other hand unbuttons several of the top buttons on Silver’s shirt to expose his shoulders. He bites along the bared flesh before sucking bruises into Silver’s skin.

Silver hisses at the sting of Flint’s teeth but he tilts his head further giving Flint even more unfettered access.

Flint licks up the curve of Silver’s throat and places his mouth next to Silver’s ear.

“All these long weeks and all I've had are the images in my mind of what I want to do to you. When we make land next I'm going to feast on you.”

Silver hears himself whimper. He tries to bite the sound back but the way Flint’s hand is stripping his cock fast and tight, the hot breath on his neck, the sound of Flint desperate for him, it’s all working against his ability to remain silent.

“I can’t wait to spread you out. I want to taste you everywhere. I’m going to put my mouth in places you’ve never thought of. I want you breathless and bare. I want you on display, that beautiful body all mine for the taking.”

Flint’s words, his voice, they’re heavy and seductive and they weave a spell around Silver. He’s so hard in Flint’s hand. He pumps his hips chasing after his orgasm.

“I’m going to put my tongue here,” He pushes his hard cock against Silver’s ass and Silver can’t help but moan. “I’m going to lick inside you, taste you, get so far inside that you’ll think you’re dying. I'm going to make you beg for me. Get you so wet you’re dripping with it. ”

Just the thought of being at Flint’s mercy is enough to have Silver teetering on the brink. Flint’s nail catches on Silver’s nipple and he groans at the shock of pain that shoots straight to his cock. He feels himself twitch in Flint’s hand. His heartbeat is thundering in his chest and he’s so ready to come.

“I want to get between your thighs and spread you wide open for me so I can feel that pretty hole of yours clench down on my tongue when I make you come.”

Flint catches the head of Silver’s cock and pinches lightly and combined with the pictures he’s painted, and the pressure on his nipples it pushes Silver off the cliff and he comes across Flint’s fist.

Flint covers his mouth with his other hand to muffle the shout Silver lets out. His hips fuck forward as his head lolls on Flint’s chest. His breath catches as he arches against Flint. He can feel his cock pulsing as his body shakes. His hands are squeezing the rail so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if there were finger shaped indents left behind.

He sags back against Flint. His body sated and his mind whirling. Flint pets him as he comes down. Flint brings his hand up to his mouth and sucks his fingers and hand clean. If Silver could get hard again right this second, the sound of Flint sucking his own fingers would do it.

Silver closes his pants, and turns to lean back against the rail. He pulls Flint forward into a wet open mouth kiss. Silver moans at the taste of himself on Flint’s tongue. He reaches forward for Flint’s pants and Flint stops him.

“I need to get back, I’ve been gone too long. This will hold.”

Flint kisses him once more, deep and long, licking at all the recesses in Silver’s mouth before pulling away and leaving Silver looking completely debauched.


End file.
